The present invention relates to image display devices, and more particularly to an image display device that displays a reflection image and a luminous image.
It is known to provide luminous image displays that emit light in an imagewise pattern from an array of light emitting elements. Examples of imagewise addressable luminous displays are CRT""s, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and plasma displays. It is also known to provide luminous image displays that employ a non imagewise light source, located behind an imagewise light modulator. Examples of such non imagewise light source luminous displays include fixed displays such as back lit photographic transparencies, and addressable displays such as back lit liquid crystal displays.
It is also known to provide an electronic image display device tailored specifically for displaying digital still images. An example is the Kodak Smart Picture Frame that includes a digital camera card reader, full-color display and modem. The Kodak Smart Picture Frame can display a single image or sequentially cycle through up to 36 separate fall-color digital pictures. The user inserts a COMPACTFLASH memory card from a digital camera to display and view images on the frame. Using a built-in slide show function, pictures can be sequentially displayed for an ever-changing display. The frame owner can select how long a given image is displayedxe2x80x94from 5 seconds to a full day. The frame can double as an information appliance, delivering news, weather, traffic, fine art and other information.
One drawback of such luminous displays is that they need to be continuously powered to display the images. If powered by line current, they are not completely portable. If powered by batteries, they rather quickly deplete the batteries, requiring inconvenient recharging or expensive battery replacement.
When the power to an addressable image wise luminous display is turned off to save energy and or save the lifetime of the battery or the device itself, a flat uniform appearance is generally presented. When the power to a non image wise light source luminous display (e.g. a backlit transparency) is turned off, such as during the day, an image of poor quality can result.
There is a need therefore for a luminous display device that does not require continuous power, but which can display a good quality image when the power is turned off.
The need is met according to the present invention by providing an image display device that includes: a luminous display having a light emitting face for providing a luminous image; and a reflective image in a screen pattern located on the light emitting face, whereby when the luminous display is emitting light, the luminous image dominates, and when the luminous display is not emitting light the reflective image dominates. In one embodiment of the invention, the luminous image is a motion image sequence and the content of the reflection image is related to the content of the luminous image.
The advantage of this invention is that the when an emitting device is not powered, a static image can be seen in reflection in contrast to the uniform blank images provided with standard display devices. The content of the reflection image can be related to the content of the luminous image.